


Do You Take This Man

by Meduseld



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Attempted anyway, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Marriage, M/M, general messed up Hal+Sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Barry’s having a weird day, Hal is a pretty flower, Sinestro’s not sure why he’s here and everyone keeps ruining Bruce’s plans. This fic is nowhere near as lighthearted as it sounds.





	Do You Take This Man

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I only wrote this (three years ago) so I could write one scene. You’ll know it when you see it, I’ve been calling this “Lady Macbeth Hal” in my head.

Barry has had weird days before. He can run faster than anyone should, his friends include aliens, and he’s visited other dimensions. But today is extra weird. He and Bruce had started working together on a drug and slave trade that moved through several earth cities, including Central and Gotham. Two weeks in, they discovered the trade originated off world. Which meant Hal. Things had gone well at first, and they’d narrowed it down to a single planet, that Hal had described as “stuck in an ass backwards Dark Age that makes our feudal system look like socialism”. That didn’t explain why they had suddenly jumped into the darker side of intergalactic trade. At least until the boom tube. Barry wasn’t clear on the exact details. Whatever, or whoever had come out of the tube had slammed right into him. Bruce and Hal joined into the fray and then things got fuzzy. That didn’t matter though. What mattered was that all three of them were at the mercy of strangers. 

They took Hal first. Somehow they’d neutralized his ring, then taken it. He’d fought them so hard Barry had been surprised. He was more vicious than he could have imagined. The one in the black armor, who seemed to be calling the shots, agreed. He crooked his fingers and three men barely managed to carry Hal out. Barry could barely think, largely due to the power inhibiting cell, but Bruce didn’t waste time, he started in on the guards right away. They were happy to tell him about the new king. The old king was at least respected, but the new one was barely even tolerated. A middle son who probably killed his elder brother, and plunged his planet into the jaws of illicit interstellar trade. Just when it seemed that Bruce might just get them to let them go, the three thugs from earlier showed up. And Barry’s weird day went from surreal to un-fucking-thinkable.

 _Be calm_ Bruce had said. They had to assess the situation. Panic was useless. They would find out what happened to Hal in time. Right now they had to be cool. Then they stepped into what looked like a grand hall. When they saw the scene on the throne’s dais, Bruce just said “Fuck”. Black armor man was sitting on the throne. But Barry barely noticed that. To his left, was Hal. They’d dressed him. Taken his shoes too, and from the way his hips kept shifting, put something on underneath the billowy, colorful open robe type-thing. It wasn’t just the earthlings’ eyes on him; whatever they’d done had made naturally beautiful Hal into something truly stunning. But it was wrong. Barry shuddered and looked down.

“See my little flower? Your bridal party is untouched” said the king. Hal’s jaw clenched, but he said nothing. “As is my flower, I hope” the king continued, his voice turning dark. It took Barry a second, but then he understood. He bit his cheek to keep from laughing hysterically because, Hal, a virgin? He’d heard enough about his exploits on their boozier nights. “Of course, my lord” Bruce was saying, saving all their skins, probably. And fuck, was that why Hal seemed to be walking funny? Had they strapped on a chastity belt or something? This time his cheek bleed freely, as he choked down on hysterical laughter. Everything about this was fucked. Bruce was still talking, trying to charm their way out, but the king wasn’t listening. He was staring at Hal’s ass, probably imagining how virginal it was and this time Barry had to bite down anger. Hal was staring into some middle distance, and Barry felt guilty. What must that feel like, being paraded like goods in front of his colleagues? “Quiet! Enough of your prattle. The wedding shall be tonight, you shall attend, away with you”. Bruce mouth snapped shut, and Barry knew that underneath he was already planning away, tried to find a way out for them before any of that could happen. Before the guards could get a solid grip on them, because Barry was struggling, Hal spoke up. “I remembered something. I get a champion, right? I can invoke one. There are rules”. The king’s face twisted. He seemed to be pondering whether or not to hit Hal, if it would be worth making him a little ugly. “You could, my flower. But who would be better for you than a king?” His eyes swiveled to Bruce and Barry. Both of them squared up, each sure that Hal would pick him. Instead, Hal said “Thaal Sinestro, of Korugar. Leader of the Sinestro Corps”. 

At first the king wouldn’t go for it. He thought Hal was bluffing, and told him that. “If we call upon him and he does not know you, want you, he will eviscerate you.” Hal just stared him down, and Barry saw fear in the king’s face, as he realized he might have taken something from the psychotic megalomaniacal dictator, who probably would eviscerate Hal anyway, even though they did know each other. They were enemies, for Christ’s sake. He saw Bruce’s jaw muscles working, as he probably thought of ways to kill everyone with his brain while still working on a way out. 

Vidscreens were brought in for the broadcast, and wasn’t that nice, a world that used serfs for agriculture and swords for battle using boom tubes and vidscreens, and Barry and Bruce were dragged out kicking and screaming. Well Barry kicked and screamed, Bruce did some eye rolling. In their cell, with the maddening power inhibition, another technological fruit of the trade, Barry started pacing. “Stop that.” Bruce said, tone bored. Barry didn’t know how he was calm. “Because apparently, Jordan has a plan”. Barry just kicked the bars. He was wondering how they would find out what Sinestro had said, when a strange hush fell over the castle. Nobody had to say anything. Sinestro had arrived.

~

Sinestro himself was frowning at the tent he’d been given. It wasn’t poorly furnished, but he felt like ripping it apart. He couldn’t explain to himself why he was there. He told himself it was to humble the self-styled king, greasy little toad that dared refer to a lantern like Jordan as little flower. But he knew that wasn’t true. The galaxy was full of jumped up princelings ruling backwater planets. He was there because when the message came through, Jordan was standing there like a vision. His eyes weren’t tear filled or plaintive. And it that gauzy little number stood as tall as he did in his uniform. Jordan had asked him to come. Why not the superman? Or the one called Wonder Woman? And still Sinestro said yes. Yes to the trial, yes to this horrid little tent. This fate was beneath Jordan, though he knew the king wouldn’t ever survive a wedding night with the human. Anyone who saw a flower when they looked at Hal was also stupid enough to forget flowers had thorns. Jordan was dangerous, though very few seemed to see it. He felt a slight breeze as someone moved the tent door silently. “If you’ve come to kill me, you have come to die”.

 "I’m not here to kill you Thaal. I came to see my champion". He whirled, and there was Jordan. Up close he was just as Sinestro remembered him. Just as he appeared in his darkest dreams. Beautiful. “You should know he poisons his blades, and favors his right. No rings tomorrow, either”. As he spoke he got closer and Sinestro had to remember to breathe. “Of course. Things I knew, Jordan” he spat, though he had only guessed at the poison. Jordan didn’t answer, just put a hand on Sinestro’s chest. Even through the yellow armor, it burned. Sinestro started to say something, anything, but Jordan’s hand moved to cup his cheek, and he closed his eyes instead. “You know, your ring didn’t leave you until the order from Oa” Jordan said, and Sinestro’s eyes flew open. “Why are you here?” He said, trying to make it an order, but instead it was soft. “I told you. To see my champion.”

Sinestro turned away, facing a small table. He rested his left hand on it. Jordan came up behind him, a hairsbreadth from touching. “Back to my point” Jordan said, fingers gliding down Sinestro’s left forearm, down the back of his hand, brushing his ring. “You have great will. Even then. Even now” Sinestro started to answer, lifting his hand, and Jordan gripped his wrist until his stilled, then ran his fingers back up to Sinestro’s elbow. “You might wear that ring now, but everything you built with it came from the green one.“ His right arm circled Sinestro’s waist, the left brushing his chest. Sinestro rested both hands heavily on the table. He wanted Jordan to stop. He wanted him to never stop. "A whole corps sworn to your name. To your will” on the last word, the fingers of his right hand stared teasing right above Sinestro’s cock. With every small sweep the yellow armor diffused and dissolved. Jordan, no Hal, hummed, his lips teasing the tip of Sinestro’s ear. He panted, pushing back against him. There was no denying he was hard, Hal’s fingers just touching the root of him, and Sinestro growled. He thrust his hand back, between the gauzy layers of fabric, searching and finding-

Hal laughed against him. “A chastity belt. To keep his flower untouched. Why do you think they let me come down here?” Fury, hot and black pumped through him and he slammed his fist down on the table. Hal was on him again in a second, rubbing his chest, his arms. How dare he? How dare anyone? Hal’s will, his spirit was his beauty. Sinestro wanted to rip the little princeling apart with his bare hands. If he could have been sure his ring wouldn’t be neutralized the minute he entered the castle, the king would already be dead. Hal moaned against his ear, in seeming agreement. How much had Thaal said out loud? “He’s not a king” Hal said, hand back on Sinestro, stroking him slowly, left arm locked against Sinestro’s waist. “He’s nothing. Especially against you” Hal’s hand gripped him in earnest now, beginning to squeeze and twist. Sinestro let his head hang forward, groaning. Hal’s voice followed, hot and wet against his ear. “You know about leadership. Kingship. You lead an entire corps of warriors sworn to you. Show him what it means to rule”. Sinestro was not blind, Jordan had come to manipulate him, to ensure his performance tomorrow.

And yet he didn’t care. Hal was there, fully alive, calling Sinestro a king. Hope that had died when Hal first refused his offer rekindled. What if one day Hal didn’t call Sinestro ‘a king’ but 'my king’? The thought pushed him to the edge. It had been so long, and no one since had had Hal’s skill. “Yes. That’s it. Now” Hal whispered and Sinestro followed the order. Just one more abuse on the little table. He didn’t feel Hal move away, leaning on his forearms and trying to catch his breath. And then he felt breeze from the door way and realized that his armor was only half formed and wispy yellow. He half turned and saw Hal framed there, beautiful and remote. He only looked at Thaal for a moment. “One more thing. Bring me his fucking heart” then he was gone. 

~

Barry slept poorly in the drafty cell, amazed that Bruce seemed to sleep deeply. Probably years of training. Or he really was part bat. Of course bats were nocturnal which really just proved that Barry was sleep deprived. If he had been Hal’s champion, would he have slept? And that was a train of thought he was trying to avoid. “Look alive, Allen” Bruce said, and yeah he was clearly more rested. The guards were there, and they were annoyingly chipper. Apparently the prospect of a violent duel over Hal’s unwilling affections was exciting. Everyone seemed to be chattering about it, and Barry was starting to feel sick. Bruce touched his elbow and Barry shot him a grateful smile. They were lead to a great circular courtyard, and arena, really. They blinked hard in the sunlight, as they were lead to a little area of their own.

The bride’s side Barry thought, and immediately felt like vomiting. Of course, that could have something to do with the power inhibiting strips outlining the area where they stood. The king didn’t want to take any chances with his “wedding guests”. To their right was a little raised dais, and judging from the severe high-backed chairs there, it was where the king traditionally sat. Except today, when he would be in the ring. Sinestro was already there, swinging a spear around experimentally. His ring wasn’t visible or active. Barry suddenly felt afraid. Then there was a fanfare and the king entered the grounds, black armor shining. Behind him, Hal walked onto the dais. He looked stunning, in an elaborate flowing dress, colored in pinks and blues and whites. He looked regal. Barry tore his eyes away from the sight, and noticed that Bruce also lingered on Hal for a moment before turning back to the ring. Hal’s eyes had been fixed on Sinestro the whole time. Someone, who seemed to be some sort of priest, was saying something, but no one was listening. The king was smirking smugly at Sinestro, who looked grim. “Good form” whispered Bruce next to Barry. Then it began.

Anyone looking for an epic contest, a battle for the ages, was to be disappointed. It was over in under a minute. The king was sloppy. Slow. Sinestro was not. His spear dug deep into the black chest plate, and with a twist, tore it off. The head of it stuck inside the chest. Sinestro bent and pulled it out, the king’s heart still on it. Then he walked to the dais and handed it to Hal with an amused smirk. Hal took it and tossed it aside. In a blink, Sinestro was on him, one bloody hand on Hal’s thigh, pulling his leg up against Sinestro’s waist, the other in his hair. Barry was there in a moment, Bruce not far behind, Hal already pushing him away. Before Barry could punch him, his powers still catching up to him, they were surrounded by palace guards. 

Behind them, slightly grey faced, was a young looking alien, even though Barry wasn’t exactly sure what they were supposed to look like. His lips were shaking, and he looked like he was struggling to speak. Hal beat him to it. “Prince, Thojj, correct? Now king?” The boy nodded, looking grateful. “I know that you feel compelled to kill us. Your brother just died, after all. But think about it. Your brother died in fair combat. And there is a whole corps behind the victor. Don’t start your reign off bloody.” “I concur” Sinestro added and sidled up behind Hal. Barry really wanted to punch him, but noticed Hal’s hand stroke Sinestro’s waist. “Very well” the new king said, voice high and creaky. Just a kid. “Good” Hal said and became a blur motion. He flashed green and lunged forward, grabbing both Bruce and Barry’s waists. There was a boom, and they were gone. 

The three of them toppled onto the dirty floor of the Gotham alley they’d first disappeared from. Bruce was glaring at Hal, who was holding a gory chunk of something. “Will anybody tell me what the fuck just happened?” Barry demanded. 

~

Bruce insisted on a debrief at the cave, but they ended up on a rooftop, because Hal was a glowing green give away and he argued that he couldn’t shut the ring off, given that all he was wearing was a sheer, bloody gown. “Why is nobody asking where you got the ring from?” “Sleight of hand, Allen” they said in unison as Barry answered his own question “YoutookitfromSinestrorightfromhiswaistwhichexplainswaitthendidheget it from the…corpse? Gross”

Bruce rolled his eyes.

While Bruce excused himself to call home to explain his absence to Alfred, and by extension all his kids, Barry asked Hal where the boom tube had come from. “This” he said, showing Barry that the fleshy chunk in his hand was a localized tube generator. “It was grafted onto his heart. I didn’t think I’d actually get my hands on it, but when the opportunity presented itself…” Bruce came back and Hal asked, conversationally “who’d you ask as back-up? Supes?” Bruce scowled which Barry had to concede wasn’t unusual, but “back-up?” “Potential treason is a serious matter Jordan. Unless you have an excellent reason for choosing a super villain as a runner up fiancé. Or an explanation as to why he agreed to it”. He did. 

“If I’d chosen you or Barry, and you’d won, you’d have been killed. You saw what happened back there. And that’s if you’d won. He didn’t have Sinestro killed in the night, or poisoned beforehand or impaired in some other way because he knew that meant bringing the whole yellow corps down around him. Besides I wasn’t sure he’d agree, I was stalling”. He didn’t quite meet Bruce’s eyes on the last sentence. Barry started to argue that they still could have made it out, the three of them, but halfway through his brain stuck on the unanswered question; “but why did he say yes?” And immediately regretted it. He remembered how Sinestro had kissed Hal, how hungry he’d been. The silence that followed was awkward, to say the least. “Okay. Fine.” Bruce said, stalking away. The _I’m still keeping an eye on_ you was implied. “You know, next time a couple of creeps have designs on your virtue, I demand to get in some thrilling heroics” Barry said, with forced cheer. Hal laughed. 


End file.
